1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the storage and use of electronic devices. In particular, the subject matter relates to management of an operating environment for an energy storage device.
2. Discussion of Art
Electronic devices can include energy storage devices. Energy storage devices, such as batteries, may provide power storage. Heat may be generated during use. Thermal management of the device may involve the transport of heated air away from the electronic device.
Conventional thermal management solutions include heat exchangers and manifold venting. These allow hot air to be emitted from a volume surrounding the energy storage device. Heat exchangers may not allow hot air to escape at a desirable rate. Manifold venting, as set forth in the prior art device shown in FIG. 1, allows hot air generated by each battery 132 to be exhausted directly from a cabinet 100 into the atmosphere 102 via a manifold 104 through a vent 110.
It may be desirable to have a thermal management system and method that differ from currently available systems and methods.